Petit papa Noël
by SB's Masters
Summary: Albus a de ces idées, c'est reconnu! Que se passetil lorsque Severus doit faire le père Noël? PWP Slash! HPSS


Voici un petit slash ! Gracieusement de vos masters ! Snapeslove et Jwulee !

**Disclaimer** Tout appartient à JKR, vous vous en doutiez !

C'était la journée de la remise des cadeaux de noël à Poudlard... Severus Snape avait, bien malgré lui, été tiré au sort pour faire le père noël et accueillir tout les élèves sur ces genoux, enfin, tous ceux qui restaient à Poudlard pour les fêtes de noël, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup...

-C'est bien le bout de l'affaire! Se dit Severus en se dirigeant sur son trône...

Harry demeurait comme à toutes les années à Poudlard et comme à toutes les années il aurait dû être heureux. Mais cette année précisément, Dumbledore avait eu une de ces idées, une idée ridicule, selon lui.

Harry maugréait. Cette idée qu'avait eu Dumbledore, comme si le fait de faire venir ce mythe moldu allait parvenir à diminuer les tensions. VRAIMENT ! Harry était le dernier à faire la file pour aller s'asseoir sur les genoux du père noël, un père noël qui sommes toutes était séduisant. Il se demandait qui avait bien pu l'interpréter.

Alors que tous les autres élèves venaient de quitter, tour à tour les genoux du père noël, le visage blême, Harry effectua un savant calcul. Il manquait un professeur, un seul professeur à la grande table et ce professeur ne devait être nul autre que...

Severus Snape... Voyant Harry arriver à petits pas vers lui se sentait de plus en plus mal... Il avait un cadeau, bien sure, mais qui ne venait pas de lui t il ne savait pas de qui il venait, mais bon, il lui donnerait et aurait la paix une fois pour toute.

-Alors... Commença Snape contre son gré... -Qu'as-tu souhaité recevoir pour Noël?

-As-tu été bon cette année?

Harry, assit d'une manière étrange sur ces genoux rouges, rougis à son tour en entendant la question normal pour le contexte, mais qui dans la bouche de cet homme prenait des proportions étranges.

-J'ai eum..je crois que oui j'ai été bon, fit-il en bégayant.

N'eut été des 15 fois où vous m'avez en retenue, les 3 derniers mois auraient été parfait, rajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Dans sa tête, Severus ne savait pas quoi répondre, alors il s'en tenu à ce que Albus lui avait dit qu'il fallait faire...

-Bien, voici un présent jeune homme...

Mais en lui donnant ce présent, il senti Harry sur lui bouger et ça lui donna d'étranges désirs encore inconnus...

-Tu peux t'en aller maintenant.

Harry sentait le mouvement dans le pantalon de Snape et cette détresse qu'il affichait le rendait assez mignon. Harry le regarda de près avant de murmurer doucement :

-vous êtes sûre, père noël, que vous n'avez pas d'autres cadeaux pour moi dans votre appartement ?

Et Snape de chuchoter à son tour...

-J'ai bien une ou deux bricoles qui te plairais... Viens me rendre visite dès que tout le monde aura quitté.

Et il se leva, sans enlever sa barbe ni son costume et de dépêcha d'aller prendre une douche dans ses appartements.

Harry se releva, le derrière douloureusement endommagé par sa chute inattendue. Snape venait de le pousser sur le sol en se relevant Il secoua la tête, peut-être était-ce le retour d'âge du maître de potion, il ne se contrôlait plus.

Harry attendit patiemment que tout le monde quitta la grande salle et s'assura que personne ne le suive avant de prendre la direction des cachots.

Il attendit, même qu'à un moment donné il crut que le jeune homme ne viendrait pas... Et quand il entendit frapper, il sursauta, là il était très nerveux... Mais qu'avait-il encore fait!

-Ah, entres donc..

Et il se dirigea droit dans une armoire et en ressortit un flacon, des préservatifs et plein de bricoles à orientation sexuelles.

Severus avait conservé son ventre de père noël, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver craquant. Harry était jeune, vif et courageux, n'est-ce pas alors il se précipita sur Severus, le renversant presque sur le lit, avant de coller sa bouche à celle de l'homme qui avait il y avait quelques heures de cela porté un longue barbe blanche.

En un mouvement, les deux étaient nus et se frottaient l'un contre l'autre dans un grand lit tout défait...

-Ce n'est qu'une nuit, je tiens à te le faire savoir.

Harry le regarda étrangement ! Ce que les adultes pouvaient être compliqués en vieillissant !

-Bien sûr que ce n'est que pour une nuit, père noël, vous ne venez qu'une fois l'an après tout !

Après il porta directement sa main sur l'érection du professeur-père-noel et amorça un mouvement rapide et quelques peu désordonné.

Ce ne fut pas long que le 'Père Noël' vint en un cri désorientant pour toute oreille... À son tour il se mit au-dessus d'Harry et porta sa bouche à un endroit qu'il savait très sensible et commença à aller de bas en haut très rapidement en lui caressant les mamelons et le torse.

Harry n'En revenait pas, ce père noël en avait bien des choses de cachés ! Il regardait l'homme s'activer sur son érection, il sentait des doigts poussés dans son anneau de chaire et la combinaison magique ne perdit pas de temps à le faire grimper au septième ciel Harry hurlait, comme un dément, et lorsqu'il cru ne plus pouvoir tenir, Severus augmenta la cadence davantage, extirpant à Harry un:

-PÈRE NOËEEEEEEELLL !

Severus eut envie d'éclater de rire, mais mon, Harry venait d'obtenir une jouissance incomparable alors valait mieux ne pas la gâcher et l'embrasser au moins une fois avant de le laisser partir.

-Sois sage cette année et peut-être viendras-tu encore dans la maison du Père Noël une fois de plus!

Harry se rhabilla lentement et observant le père noël toujours étendu, le souffle court sur son lit. Et avant de partir, il prit le chapeau rouge le mit sur la tête de Severus et dit:

-je crois que je préfère la version père noël, professeur. Bonne année !


End file.
